Lookout Reborn (Universe)
Lookout Reborn '''is a Fan-Fiction, and possible Role-Play Universe based on an alternate continuity from the Original Lookout Universe. Reborn takes place in a completely self sustaining world. Taking place on the '''Planet of Muter, a planet 3x the size of Earth. Taking place in Year 72D, the planet's population is split into 3 rival groups at odds since their inceptions via evolutionary branching. Martial Arts is a highly praised tradition on Muter, and is highly respected. Masters of Martial Arts are capable of the manipulation of Yenn, the natural energy given off by all living things using it in combat. Those who are masters of both Martial Arts and Yenn are called Duelists, fighters who join Guilds '''and complete missions for money and respect. A known organization that funds the guilds is the Inin Grappling League, who hosts 5 weekly tournament pay outs every 3 months; Inin Amateur Tier is 44k in funds and those how make it to Professional Duelist Tier are rewarded for 100k. The three racial groups of Muter are products of evolution and selective breeding. First there's the Men, the group of Muterians most resembling real life Humans with their fair to dark skin tones and "normal" facial structures. Then there's the Beast Clans, Muterians who evolved from those with especially high Yenn reserves but no spiritual connection. This caused them to deform, and pick up animalistic natures and even biologies. Most Beast Clan races are beast-like in appearance. Finally, the Lonely who are products of a perfectly balanced Yenn Reserve causing them to appear as the Original race of Muter did. With pale, white skin, they retain a resemblance to the Men but are more in touch with the spiritual nature of Yenn and the performance of '''Construction. Overview 'World' Muter 'is a planet plagued by overpopulation as the spiritual connection to Yenn is continuously growing within its people. The world of Muter is more than a mere planet, but a sphere of reality. While the planet itself is indeed finite in size, the Sphere of Reality around it containing space is infinite, but also linked to Muter. Thus if Muter ever ceases to be, so would reality itself. Muter, initially a dead planet is only 28% water, with a single massive land mass. With a single moon, and large amounts of volcanism on its surface, Muter orbits a massive blue star at just the correct position to sustain life. Among the single landmass, or continent, the 3 races are split amongsts their selves at odds with one another constantly. The Men hold 5 Large Nations, with many small kingdoms scatter about the land of the Eastern side of the Land Mass. The Beast Clans hold 7 Great Clans, and hundreds of scattered nomad clans along the Western side of the Land Mass. Finally, the Lonely occupy the North with only a single nation, and another small nation in the very South. With a planet population of about 30 Billion, there are 11 Billion Men, 16 Billion Beast Clan members and only 4 Billion Lonely. Despite the aggression between all sides, there are many instances of inter breeding. Beast Clan and Men mix breeds usually retain the biology of Men while taking on characteristics and mannerisms of the Beast Clans. An example would be a Woman with the ears and tail of a fox as well as animalistic behavior. Beast Clan and the Lonely mix breeds are more or less the same but are considered extremely powerful Construction users. Finally, a mix breed of the Men and the Lonely essentially create Men with a more powerful spiritual connection to Yenn. There have been cases of All 3 races being mixed which have resulted in some of the most powerful mortals known to have walked Muter. 'Races and Nations Men ---- Gaspada is the world's technological leader, highly urbanized and advanced. Gaspada is based around several mountain ranges, serving as natural defense against invaders. Set upon the edge of a massive lake, they are the strongest nation on Muter and are often aggressors in major wars on the continent. The people of Gaspada are made up by an almost endless working class ruled by nobles, and warlords. ---- ---- Bachal is a warmongering nation, often an aggressor against Men and Beast Clans alike. Currently fighting in over 5 wars simultaneously, the nation's peacekeepers are all away leaving the nation a wild mess. The nation is essentially controlled and terrorized by groups of bandits known as posse's. This has opened up the nation to rely heavily on the vigilante work by duelists. ---- ---- Beast Clan ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The Lonely ---- 'Religion & Mythology' The world of Muter is extremely divided, but despite this, there remains only 3 wide spread Pantheons throughout the lands. The Men believe in a Pantheon of mostly Man resembling divine beings. The Beast Clans more or less share a common Pantheon containing many Gods based around different animals, usually differing in name and depiction. Finally, the Lonely believe in a Pantheon of a single God, simply referred to as "The Loner" who kicked off the creation of Muterians and life on their planet. They also believe that he was no god, but an alien and have reported visits from extra terrestrials. The Mythos of Muter is expansive and mysterious. Vampires were once believed to be a mere Myth but in recent years a Nation has risen to power under the control of a powerful vampire family. Lycanthropy is also widespread but can simply be attributed to Mix breeds of Men and Beast Clan members. A common theory around Muter is that there exists those with a more spiritual connection to Yenn than the Duelists who communicate with souls from the afterlife. Witches they are regarded as have had several reports, but nothing confirmed. 'Power System' Yenn Construction 'Guilds and/or Organizations' *Misao Erai (Representative Inin Fighter) Story 'Story Arcs' Category:Lookout Reborn